A Life Once Lived
by Dark Dragon's Rage
Summary: AU.!YAOI! After finding a sword from a fairytale he was read as a young child, all the questions Roxas ever had about himself and his friends will be solved once and for all. Rated for language, sexual themes, violance, blood,drugs...All that good stuff.


**Title:** A Life Once Lived

**Author:** Dark Dragon's Rage

**Chapter: **Prologue: The story in Truth

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe. Yaoi… MAJOR yaoi. Violence soon.

**Couples:** AkuRoku centered. Riku/Sora, Vexen/Marluxia, and Marluxia/Zexion are small but play a good-sized role.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts/Chain of Memories/II… EVAR… But I do own this AU so give me credit where credit is due. D: Kay?

**Author's Notes**: YUUUSSS!!! I'm finally posting it. This is one of my AUs. I like this one a lot so I decided to actually write it as a story. Oh, and don't confuse this for an InuYasha type fic. I worked hard on this plot, yo! Ahem. I drew some pictures of the characters. They're on my DeviantART account, Goddess-of-BUTTSECKS. Thanks for reading:DDD

Once upon a time, in the demon realm of AurnÖk, there was a valiant war general by the name of Axel. His appearance struck fear into his opponents. His horns curved around his blazing red hair, his irises were greener than the most vibrant emeralds, yet in general, were surrounded by his ebony eyes darker than ash and hotter than fire. Though he was a very intimidating man, he was also the most praised army general of his time. Having never lost a battle, he was certainly most well known and feared by many outside his kingdom… Until that one fateful day…

His kingdom, Rortash, ruled by the cunning king Ansem, had gone into a land-based, bloody war with an opposing kingdom. The ruler of this kingdom, Zeruko, wanted his land to himself. Apparently, the war had become more gruesome than expected and Ansem was force to send out Axel with his strongest men to fight the battle. Though Ansem had won the war, Axel had lost and was captured and sent to the opposing kingdom. Zeruko was pleased to have caught him and, hearing of Axel's legendary feats, offered him to be part of his army. Axel refused, saying he was too loyal to his own king to fight for a selfish, cowardly beast. Zeruko took offense, of course, yet decided not to kill him. Instead, he sent Axel to the darkest, most secure dungeon in the kingdom, never to be seen or heard from again.

After a good 30 years had passed, the king had a son. His son was not any normal demon. He was a half demon, the first to ever be born. Though surprised by this fact, the king found his son much smarter and more determined than any demon he had ever met. Seeing this, he named him Roxas. Which, in the demon language, meant "Strength of heart."

Finally, after years of training, Roxas was 16, the age of his crowning! In the same year, however, yet another war broke out. Ansem and his kingdom wanted their general to return safely. Zeruko was an overly proud king, and refused. He bet that his son could outwit and destroy Ansem's entire army! Ansem accepted his bet, betting his entire kingdom and his own son, Riku. The decision was final and the king went to prepare his son. This would prove his son's worth as a king!

As the king prepared a victory dinner, his Visor, Vexen, appeared to him. He warned him of the dangers of sending such a youth to his death due to his selfish deed. The king childishly ignored his comment and continued to find the proper speech for his son's crowning ceremony, telling Vexen that it was impossible that his son would lose this battle. Enraged, Vexen stomped off.

Vexen sat thinking in his quarters when his assistant monk, Zexion, came to give him his evening tea. Zexion was a quick-witted Cat-demon who always found his way in helping his master. Almost instantly, he offered help to Vexen, seeing his distress, by reminding him of the valiant war-general still alive locked in the cell. Suddenly, Vexen caught on to Zexion's reasoning and went off to tell his king.

Once again, Vexen appeared before Zeruko. The king was shining his son's new crown. Vexen cleared his throat, catching the king's attention, and spoke.

"Your son may not win this battle like you expect, your highness," He said. "But I have a way that will grantee him a flawless victory."

Suddenly, the king looked interested. A "Flawless victory?" This would surely prove to anyone what a his son could do! The king prodded Vexen on.

"Your son my have 14 years of training, but he is still young and inexperienced with the violent ways of war. If he were to have a bodyguard along side him and train him, I'm sure he'll be able to destroy more than an entire army!"

Zeruko finally, and eagerly, agreed.

Things were easier discussed than done, I'm afraid. Not only was it hard to actually _find_ a teacher, but as soon as they found one, it was only a matter of days before they left, having become fed up with the teen's obnoxious attitude and personality, or were tossed out the nearest window, having merely rubbed him the wrong way. They tried generals and ninjas, mercenaries and assassins, but Roxas refused to be taught so harshly. The king was growing tired of this charade and locked Roxas in his room until he was ready to be taught. Vexen went to aid his exhausted king.

"What am I to do now!" Zeruko yelled angrily. "No matter who I send, my son refuses to listen! Also, now that word has spread of his actions towards his teachers, anyone I try to recruit, no matter the sum, refuses!"

"But there is still one, my king. One who is, to this day, still ready to fight any battle." Vexen whispered.

The king lit up and sent the guards to retrieve his precious prize that was locked away to never be seen.

Thrown before the king, Zeruko was surprised this man was still living! Axel had been chained to the floor, never fed, not a drop of water, and the rats and bug were taken care of years ago. He may not have been dead, but he was weak. Too weak to even lift himself up off the floor. The guards unshackled the helpless demon. Zeruko ordered the guards to treat him with respect and to bring him to the feast he had prepared for him.

Though Axel was a great general, he didn't have that many manners. He gobbled down the food like ambrosia and left no scrap uneaten. Though slightly appalled by his lack of aforementioned skills, the king decided he wouldn't waste time and make his offer then and there.

"It seems our kingdom has gone into war again," Zeruko said. "And I've gotten myself into quite a situation."

Axel looked up only slightly. He didn't really care for the kingdom or the king at the moment. Though he was far too interested in the food he was eating, he was listening intently and nodded for Zeruko to keep going.

"My only son was chosen to fight this war and I need someone to train him. Though I've looked everywhere for a teacher, I knew you, the greatest general of your time, would be the only one skilled enough to teach him."

Vexen rolled his eyes and Axel perked up. Since he was a general of great pride, he was flattered. He stopped eating and lifted his head, suddenly interested.

"What makes you think I care for your kingdom?" Axel snickered. Zeruko sighed deeply.

The dining room door opened and a small, golden haired boy walked in. He was dressed in armor way too big for him, it was a surprise he walked in without help. He was tilting every here and there, but he was still walking.

"Father! I… I don't think your armor will fit me---!"

Suddenly, the poor boy toppled over and the metal plating flew off, hitting the floor and several of the guards that tried to catch him. Zeruko slapped a hand on his face as the boy rubbed his bum. Zexion snickered and Vexen shook his head. Axel stood up to see over the table. His eyes widened slightly.

There he was. The small boy with golden locks sat pouting at the armor. Axel had never seen such beauty in his entire life, and it was the best thing to see after being shoved in a cell for almost 30 years!

"I accept!" Axel almost shouted.

Everyone looked at Axel. The room was almost silent. Roxas looked at the man as well. Axel looked at the king sternly.

"I accept your proposal. No matter what the job or consequences, I accept." He repeated. He then walked over towards Roxas.

Vexen smirked.

"Even if you accept, you should at least know your proposal." Vexen motioned to Zexion, who opened a paper and cleared his throat.

"You must train and guard the young prince Roxas for this war. If you succeed, you will be set free." Zexion paused and looked at Axel for a moment. He gulped. " If you fail, when you return, you will be sent to Hell alive, to be tortured for all eternity."

Axel stopped in his tracks. He didn't lift his head nor did he speak.

"If you do not return within three days, you will be hunted down and additional torture will be applied prior to your sentence." Zexion continued with a crack in his voice.

Roxas looked at Axel, who still hadn't lifted his head. Vexen walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Do you still accept? There's more…" Zexion took this as a signal.

"If said person does not approve immediately, he or she will be sent back to the dungeons for eternity or until they have perished."

Axel felt Vexen's cold hand on his shoulder. He shuddered at his touch and gulped.

"I accept no matter the consequence. Did I not make myself clear the first time?" He stated. He looked at Vexen in a glare. "Well?"

Vexen took his hand off and backed away. He motioned for Zexion to approach Axel. At first Zexion looked at him like he was a nutcase and rapidly shook his head, but after receiving a glare from Vexen, he flinched and complied in a hurry. Axel was somewhat glad he hadn't lost his touch. Zexion held up the paper.

"Sign here please?" Zexion said, holding back a whimper. Axel looked for a quill. "With… Your blood… Sir…" Zexion gulped and gave him a blood pen.

Axel shrugged and stabbed his finger. Zexion flinched as he did so and as he held his finger close.

"Y'know… It's kinda hard to sign something when you're crumpling it like a pussy…" Axel said staring down at him. Zexion nearly hissed at him for using the horrible slang, but kept his mouth shut and opened the paper, growling. Axel signed.

As days passed, Axel trained Roxas. Axel didn't take any type of crap from the boy, but since Roxas was the prince he had sworn to protect, he was not allowed to punish the boy if he got out of line. Though Axel was considered a guard, he was a servant until he and Roxas had entered the battlefield. Due to this fact, if he slipped and injured the boy too much, he was punished harshly. This, however, did not stop Axel from treating the boy no differently from his soldiers back in Rortash… But there was one thing he couldn't ignore that hindered almost any sort of punishment…

Though Axel had denied it at first, he was growing close to the boy. Once and a while, there were days where, after training and punishment, Axel and Roxas sat in the castle's courtyard talking. Roxas hardly spoke to the man, but only because he felt he was so much higher than him. However, this never stopped Axel and, for some reason, it didn't stop Roxas either. Roxas had denied something as well. He, too, was getting closer to his trainer.

As the war approached, these special times nearly faded completely but Axel and Roxas grew closer still. Even as the training grew tougher, the punishment increased, and panic had stricken the kingdom slightly, their bond refused to break.

Finally, Ansem's kingdom had enough waiting and the war started. His son brought his army to the battlefield and the war began.

Zeruko's army was only slightly caught off guard as the battles began. As the soldiers rushed over the terrain, Roxas led his army strong. Ansem's army was numerous and powerful but Roxas tried his hardest to keep in the lead. When the battles grew bloodier and more gruesome, Axel finally was sent to guard Roxas.

Ansem's army was blown in the heart. Their own general, the one they were fighting so strongly for, was fighting against them. This, however, only angered the soldiers and especially they're ruler. The battles continued with more force and Axel found that he had killed many of his old friends. Without giving them any sign of sympathy or regret, Axel fought on beside Roxas with a heavy heart.

Now, Zeruko's army was not known for it's valor or moral, and as Riku's army grew stronger and angrier, the soldiers were being intimidated by such force. As the opposing force grew, more warriors fled. Those valiant enough to stay and fight were slaughtered. Roxas was losing.

His army fleeing, his best warriors lessening, Roxas was lacking protection. Finally, he was shot off his horse by a poisoned arrow to the heart. Axel quickly rushed to his aid. Though Roxas was barely touched, his half-human blood was not immune to poison and a strike to the heart was fatal for any being. Axel was devastated.

Roxas was fading. Axel couldn't move yet he wanted to run.

"I can't die like this..." Roxas said in a cracking whisper. He went to speak more but Axel covered his bloody lips with a pair of his long fingers.

"Don't speak. You'll fade faster..." Axel whispered.

Axel held back his betraying tears. What could he do? The one he cared so much for was disappearing in his arms and soon he would be left alone again. Having destroyed all others in this disgusting war he'd have no one to turn to... Nowhere to hide...

"Kill me..." Roxas choked. He held the hand on his heart. "Please... Let me go..."

Axel was astonished by his request. What could he do...? Roxas coughed and choked.

"Please..." Roxas begged. "Please..."

Before Roxas could mutter another sound, Axel placed his lips on the poor boy's dying lips in a passionate kiss. Reaching down and grabbing the sword from the boy's hilt, he unsheathed the weapon and plunged the blade into Roxas' stomach. Blood flew from the boy's mouth into the other's. Breaking the kiss softly, Axel held him close and twisted the blade, making the boy whine in pain. He pulled the writhing boy away, finally letting his emotion flow through his eyes and onto the boy's face. Roxas smiled at the warm water against his cold face despite the pain coursing through his body.

"I love you..." Axel whispered forlornly to the prince. Roxas' smile didn't fade.

"Ax..el..." He forced, coming out in a quiet whimper.

Axel kissed the prince one last time as he fell limp and cold in the general's war-torn arms.

As stated in the scroll Axel had signed, Axel was returned before the king. Zeruko and several of his loyal subjects had run into hiding after losing, fearing the punishment the new king had planned for them. The prince was dead, his kingdom was lost, and he only had a handful of soldier left to protect him. Zeruko was furious. Axel was helpless. Before the has-been king could issue the punishment on the weak and powerless general, Vexen interjected.

"I do not believe this punishment is gruesome enough for the horrible sin he's committed," He spay angrily in Axel's direction. "The only true way to sanction such a horrible deed is to seal him for eternity to the Stone of Incarceration. He'll be sealed with my strongest seals and chained for good measure."

The king thought for a moment but the eagerly agreed, then set off to find a safer hideout away from Ansem.

As Vexen had stated before, Axel was brought and chained to the sacred stone. The purity of the seals pinning him by his arms and legs made Axel's pain immeasurable. The chains were tightened and dug into the general's wounded flesh. Axel only winced and hung his head.

" I understand your pain, poor child." Vexen stated softly as he floated to his place an the rock adjacent to Axel's. " Don't worry. These seal may be strong but your love for our unfortunate prince is much stronger. I'm certain of that."

Axel's fists clenched making the seals burn more vigorously. Vexen stood on his crystal ball and floated over to Axel. The demon merely whimpered in response. Vexen held Axel's chin upward so he could place the final seal.

"I know you can't handle living without the boy in so much anguish. But I will promise you this:" Vexen placed the seal on Axel's forehead and flew back onto the previous rock. "One day, our prince shall return. When that day finally comes, you will awaken to protect him once more."

With this said, Vexen charged his staff and muttered his spell. With a giant thrush of his staff, the seals activated and Axel was sealed.

The End

NOT. It's not over YET folks. TRUST me. I'll be working on the first chapter soon. D:

I'm sorry it took so very, very long.

NEXT CHAPER: Chapter 1: And so Destiny Began...


End file.
